


Sold

by ReaThompson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Forced Marriage, Genderbending, Genderswap, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaThompson/pseuds/ReaThompson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was walking home from work when she got kidnapped. </p><p>She was sold at the black market to a mysterious black haired man. </p><p>What will happen to her now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sold

Eren woke up feeling disorientated. She doesn’t know where she is. She hears whispers around her, and feels the glow of something warm nearby. Feeling dizzy, she sat up slowly. After her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, she realized that she was in a small room cramped full of women, and that there was a small candle next to her. Her eyes widened the moment she realized where she was.

Eren was in a dimly lit room crowded with young women the same age as hers. They all look terrified, and some were crying.

“You’re awake?”

She turned her head to see a beautiful young woman sitting next to her. Eren croaked, “Where am I now?” In a soft voice, the woman said, “We’re at the underground black market.” Eren’s face paled. “What do they want? I mean, we’re all young women right?” The woman stared at Eren for a while. In a sad, lonely voice, she told her.

“They’re going to sell us.”

Eren froze. She’s always heard of things like this happening in the city, but she never thought it would actually happen to her. Seeing that Eren was shaking, the young woman placed her hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry. Who knows, you might get lucky and get a good man?”

Eren watched as the woman laughed. She frowned at her, “How can you be so positive? We’re going to be sold and you’re making a joke out of it.” She replied, “Sold off as prostitutes or as wives, I don’t care. As long as they don’t kill me, I’m fine with anything.” Her answer made Eren’s gut churn. “How could you say that—“ She grabbed the woman’s collar. “Have you no will to fight?! Letting them get to you, how can you not care about your own body!” The woman tried yanking herself away from Eren. She pointed towards something on the floor.

“That’s Mira. She resisted, just like you. She got punished by them and now she’s dead. That’s her arm.”

She hissed into Eren’s ear, “If you want to die, be my guest.” Eren dropped her. She fell onto the floor with a thud. Eren apologized, “I’m sorry. I lost my cool.” The girl shook her head, “No, it happens to everyone here. I threw a fit yesterday too, when I first came here.” The two sat on the floor solemnly, listening to the wails and the panicking voice of the women around them.

“It’s time.”

A huge man came into the room. He started grabbing the women near him, then pulled them out of the room. A few other men came in as well, and started dragging the rest of the women out. The women behind Eren refused to go with them and struggled from one of the man’s grasp. Angry, the man took out a whip, and started lashing it out on them. Feeling nothing but fear and confusion, they ran all over the room, pushing Eren towards the group of women who were already on their way out.

The men led the group towards the room at the end of the corridor. There, there were boxes of handcuffs. Each woman was handcuffed, then shoved down the hallway again.

* * *

 Eren saw large groups of men crowding around the stage. After making a fiery speech, the host started the auction. One by one, women were led onto the stage and a starting price was stated. The men in the crowd would then start bidding.

When it was her turn, Eren struggled against the men who wanted to drag her up the stage. She bit their hand, clawed them, and kicked them. The man on her left got fed up with her, and threw a punch at her face, leaving a bruise on her right cheek. When she regained her stability from the punch, she returned it, shoving her elbow into his fat belly. The man on her right however, tried to stop her but she headbutted him. Angry, the two men worked together and managed to restrain her with the help of a third man who worked with them. The third man slapped her hard, making her ears ring. Her legs went soft, and she sunk onto the ground. Seeing that she couldn’t move, the three men carried her up the stage.

The host narrowed his eyes when he saw Eren.

Eren was in a very pitiful state. Her clothes were ripped due to her struggle with the men. Her hair was in a mess, and her cheek was purplish and swollen. The worst of all, she glared at the crowd with anger and contempt. She didn’t look like a prize at all. Not at all. _Nobody would buy her_ , the host thought grimly.

“This is Eren Jaeger, a young 19 years old lady. She has very large, lovely emerald green eyes.”

The host paused. He couldn’t say anything much about Eren. She wasn’t as pretty as the other girls before or after her. She was average looking. In fact, when he saw her before this, one of the men who kidnapped her told him that she was walking with their targets so they kidnapped her too, out of convenience. She didn’t even have the basic assets that all their targets have. Her breasts were a common B cup instead of a C, her ass was tiny and almost flat. The host sighed.

“She is a very energetic girl. She will not give up a fight, which you can see by the condition of our boys who handled her.”

The host stood there, facing the huge crowd of men. They were quiet, unlike just now where they would bark out their prices. Nobody was interested in a bruised, average looking woman who puts up a fight. They wanted quiet, obedient beautiful women who would do everything they were asked to do. “How about 50 coins?” An old man in the crowd said mockingly. The crowd burst into laughter.

“8 million.”

Everyone in the crowd turned to face the man who said that. Eren fixed her gaze onto the floor. She didn’t want to look, to know what was going on. If she could, she would close her ears, but her handcuffed hands were tied to the pole on the stage. She wanted to shut herself out of this horrible, cruel world where women were sold.

The man who called out his price slowly walked towards the stage. He had black hair, as well as a pair of gray eyes. The host looked at the raven, and in a voice filled with sincerity, said, “Sir, in all honesty, we have other girls more worthy of that price. If you would wait, we could find a better woman for you.” He pointed at her, “I do not recommend you to take her, sir.” The raven reached into his pocket for his cheque book.

“I’m taking her.”

“Sir—“

The raven looked up from his cheque book. “I said,” The raven said as he looked into the host’s eyes, “I’m taking her.” He gave his cheque to the man. The host looked at him, his eyes filled with uncertainty. He shook his head at the raven. After a brief pause, he whistled, and the previous three men came back on stage. They untied her handcuff from the pole and dragged her off the stage.

At the bottom of the stage, the three men held on tight onto her while she stood there, her eyes on the ground. She knows that her buyer is now talking to someone else. She couldn’t hear what the man asked her buyer. However, she heard a gasp coming from the man, as if he heard something shocking and unbelievable. “All right sir, this way please.” She heard them walking away, and the sound of rustling papers.

A few moments later, a paper was presented to Eren. A man on her right gave her a pen and forced her to sign it. Afraid and confused, she did. After that, the man grabbed her hand roughly and dipped her thumb onto a small flat bowl filled with ink. He then pressed it onto the document.

The next thing she knew, she was dragged to walk a long distance, shoved up stairs and into a car.

Eren sat at the back seat of the car, shivering. She kept her eyes fixed onto her hands on her lap. The car door opened once more, and the man who bought her slid in next to her. “Start the car,” the man said to his driver, as he leaned back onto the car seat.

The car drove on steadily, smoothly, into the dark starless night.

“Eren.”

Eren’s head immediately snapped up at the call of her name. She saw the face of the man who bought her for the first time.

He had pure black hair, and a pair of stunning gray eyes. He had a pale skin tone, and it looked as if it was glowing under the moonlight. She stared at him for a while, then lowered her gaze to her hands again.

“How do you know my name?”

The man held out something in his hand. It was her identification card. She glanced at it, but didn’t take it from him.

“So where am I going? To a brothel?”

Eren looked out the window. She braced herself for the answer that she was afraid of.

“No.”

The man placed her identification card next to her.

 

“You’re coming home with me.”

 


End file.
